I Just Want You To Dance With Me Tonight
by Readergirl37
Summary: vaguely inspired by the songs shut up and dance and dance with me tonight-an au where you can only dance well with your soulmate. Anyone else and you dance badly. Set at the Mikaelson Ball in s3, Elijah/Elena
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

He has to make the toast. Niklaus hates doing it, his mother doesn't like it either, no one knows Finn-he's the most familiar, his family tells him, he's been in Mystic Falls the longest. Elena is standing near Caroline Forbes when he begins. The Salvatores try to pull her away repeatedly, and Caroline finally loops her arm around Elena's and glares.

As soon as his speech is over and he's mentioned finding dancing partners, his eyes find Elena. He carefully walks over to her before either Salvatore can and politely asks. He can tell, he wonders if she feels the pull to dance together.

She does, and accepts, but asks if he wants to be embarrassed. He shakes his head, and leads her to the ballroom. He knows this dance like the back of his hand. He knows, he's sure that Elena Gilbert is his soulmate. The music starts and they're in position. She takes a deep breath and then, they move flawlessly. She stares at him in surprise, and he catches the jealous glare coming off the Salvatores, both dancing clumsily with their partners. It's several songs before either of them speak, and she asks him to lead her out of the ball. She's feeling a bit warm from all of the dancing, she claims. Several pairs of eyes watch them, he makes a note to tell his siblings that Elena is not to come to harm. At the risk of his wrath. He leads her out into the gardens and she asks him to walk with her, far enough away no one can hear. Anyone listening will assume they're going to talk of their soulmate status, but she doesn't seem surprised.

"Your mother wants to meet me." She tells him carefully.

"I will be blunt, Elena. I think my mother is up to something. Niklaus killed her, and her forgiveness for that is not like her. I do not believe she wants us to be reunited as a family, as she claims." Elijah tells her. She spends a moment trying to think of a code.

"I'll find you after. If everything is fine, I'll use the word yeah in a sentence. If it's not good, I will say yes, and try to mention part of her plans. Can you come to my house after the ball?" She asks. He nods. Either way, they will need to talk. So they walk back, and he longs for the day they can dance all day.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: this will only be two chapters unless someone convinces me to further this fic, and even then it'll definitely be under 10 chapters.

His mother is burning sage, he can smell it. That means she doesn't want to be overheard. Damon Salvatore walks over to where he is standing, like he deserves the Original's attention. He does not. However, give his enamored looks at Elena, he knows the talk is in inevitable. He tells Damon he is Elena's soulmate. They both know there is no way to fake it.

"Would you die for her?" Damon asks roughly.

"I would save her without dying." He says honestly. Damon looks infuriated but they both hear Elena coming out of his mother's room. They both smell the blood, it's from one of her fingers, although he doubts the Salvatore can tell that.

"If you'll excuse me." He says, and walks to her, at human speed.

"How was your talk with my mother?" He asks, quiet in the almost empty hallway.

"Intense." Elena says honestly.

"She was very intense." She continues and he agrees.

"Yes, and I'm looking forward to the champagne." She tells him as the hall is empty. She shakes her head at the mention of the champagne. She gestures for him to just pretend to drink it.

"I am as well." He tells her with a nod. Yes, understood. She shows him the spot of dried blood on her finger. He pretends like he has received a text message and texts his siblings, save Finn. She shakes her head at adding him on the text. He tells them not to harm Elena, she is his soulmate and in the same sentence, plans a meeting where he says will tell them something important. He adds not to tell Finn or their mother, and to only text their replies. He sends the text and he and Elena resume walking. He plans to take Elena home, she tells him she was dropped off.

They walk downstairs where champagne is being passed out. Elena takes a sip of her champagne and looks at him. He fakes a sip or two and they hand their flutes off to a waiter. He leaves her alone for a moment to tell Kol that he is taking Elena Gilbert home. By telling Kol, the rest of his siblings hear, and he sees Rebekah shoot a disapproving look, but he walks Elena out anyway. He will talk to his siblings about it later. He wants to get Elena home, away from his plotting mother. They need to talk anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello lovely readers! I'm going to revise and post the rest of Just Between Us and write a few chapters on this and then work on other stories.

It's odd to see him in a tux, the change from his customary suits throws her off when Elena looks at him. He can tell she wants to get out of her ballgown and into more comfortable clothes-she was not born in a day and age where they were commonplace or comfortable. She tells him what dealing with his mother was like, she tried to memorize every second-any little detail could be important. He listens intently-Elena has no reason to lie to him, they are soulmates and allies. She mentions the binding spell in the champagne, and how since he did not drink it, all of his siblings are safe. She mentions that Finn was willing to sacrifice himself, he hated being a vampire. She mentions that if one of them dies, their entire line of vampires dies with them. Elijah frowns, and mulls over it. It's not unsurprising that Finn hated being a vampire, he had the least time to adjust to being one. Elena doesn't press, and he is thankful. The fact that his suspicion of his mother was confirmed true is like opening an old scar. If he had any. He had mourned his mother once, centuries ago. But the time had come to kill her again. He wonders if Niklaus is up for it again, or if his brother will want him to do it. They'll have to stake Finn and quickly, his mother had a tendency to do magic quickly. By the time Elena went to school on Monday, his mother would be dead. He thinks on how to kill her permanently. They have less than an hour before the ball ends, he'll need to get back, quickly.

It's a few more minutes of driving before she asks what their plan is. Allies, he remembers. That's always been her frame of mind while dealing with him.

"We need to kill my mother." Elijah says casually, and she tears her eyes away from the road to stare.

"She wants to kill us. We must kill her first." She hasn't seen Elijah this intense since he saved her from Rebekah. The human air he put on for the ball is gone and there's only deadly immortal underneath.

"Okay." Elena says. There's still so much to talk about-and so she just says it as they're turning onto her street.

"What does being soulmates mean for us?"


	4. Chapter 4

"It means whatever you want it to, Elena." He says, and her mind freezes up.

"So, you aren't going to push me into turning into a vampire?" She asks. That's not her first thought, but it's one of the first ones she'll voice aloud to him.

"No. I would never force you to turn." He assures her as he parks in her driveway.

"Thank you." She says, and as they're walking to the front door when she has to ask the counter, of course she does-it just spills out.

"What if I wanted you turn me?" She asks, trying to steady her heart, and open the door at the same time. She enters, turning on a few lights, and waits for his answer.

"I would turn you." He answers. He's looking at her like he can see through her and the wall behind her. He's hers, she realizes. She is his. The relief of not choosing between the manipulative Salvatores is so great she almost relaxes against the wall. They had always seen things that weren't there-a look was interpreted as feelings, and she did have slight feelings for Stefan, despite not dating him, and her feelings for Damon were smaller-but it's like a weight is off her chest, and she sits on the couch, to take off her earrings. He sits next to her, not too close or too far. She takes off her shoes, and then she looks at him. She stares for a solid minute and a few extra seconds, Elijah knows, but he does not look away, nor does he fidget.

"What do I need to do for the plan?" She asks. It takes a moment to register and he tells her that all she needs to do is stay in her house. If she is safe, her blood can't be used again to destroy his family. He stands up, and so does she, and he looks so _strong_ then, and she wants to kiss him, but she can still taste the champagne in her mouth, so she hugs him, for a second or a few, and tells him to be safe, even though she knows he will-and good luck. He's stiff for a second, and then she's against him, her head on his shoulder for a short while.

"I will. Thank you." He says, and she's never heard him sound so informal before. His voice is full of warmth, and there are butterflies in her stomach when she realizes the warmth is for her. She has to be the one to let go, because she figures he doesn't want to be rude by breaking it early.

She's looking at him like he promised the world, and he smiles at her. It's a few more moments before he has to slip into his facade again, and he feels a warm hand against his and he wonders when she took her gloves off.

"I will call you tomorrow." He says, and she nods.

"I look forward to it." She says honestly and he opens her front door, and then he's gone. It's not a goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive back is full of thoughts, and thinking. His mother is reliant on magic-and killing her would only make her come back again. Binding her to a coffin could work, perhaps. He needs to give their mother a reason to trust him, he comes up with a wonderful lie on why he needs to speak to his siblings, save Finn. He'll say that he needs to talk to them about Elena being his soulmate. They've all acted out against her at some point. He'll say that Finn is the most understanding, having found Sage. Their house is nearly empty by the time he gets home. He parks, and goes to find his mother.

She seems surprised to see him, and he tells her he needs to speak to his siblings. He had found his soulmate in Elena, he tells her. They had talked of their relationship when they left the ball, and he intended to tell his siblings about it.

"What about Finn?" His mother asks, noting her favorite son's exclusion.

"Finn would not hurt Elena. He never has before. He has even less reason to now." He reasons and Ester nods.

"I'm happy you've found happiness." She says, and he wonders if the lie comes easily. The words sound like a gilded sword. They sound sincere enough, but he can see the edge underneath.

"Thank you, mother." He says, and the lie comes easily. He leaves the room, off to meet his siblings. They meet out of their mother's range of hearing, even with spells. They meet by the tunnels. They're all still in their clothes from the ball, and he tells them why they're all there. Their mother is trying to kill them.

"I knew it." Klaus drawls, and Rebekah looks like she has a few angry tears in her eyes. He knows she wanted their mother back, their loving mother-who doesn't exist anymore.

"We need to end her before she does something other than the failed binding spell. If one of us dies, our entire line." Elijah informs them.

"I'll stake Finn." Klaus offers.

"After doing it to us for centuries you must be pretty good at it by now." Kol retorts.

"I am, actually." Klaus says, shooting his younger brother a look.

"We need to find a way to kill her." Elijah reminds them. Kol looks thoughtful for a moment.

"How set are you on death?" He asks casually.

"What are you proposing, Kol?" Rebekah asks. He grins.

"I'm proposing we turn mother into a vampire, lock her in a coffin, add a hard to break spell or two and let her starve. Nik has all of the coffins still anyway." He says and grins. Rebekah looks at him.

"Nice one."

"Thank you." He says smugly.

And they plan the rest in a few minutes, Klaus will stake Finn as soon as possible, and Kol will turn their mother and kill her. Elijah and Rebekah will call powerful witches in the meantime. They return to their house, plan in mind.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Please please please tell me if I should do this idea: part of the deal Elijah makes in 2x11 is that he checks up on her, and they're everyday and idk if no one's interested, I won't bother, but I really want to write it. Also long chapter woo!

The drive back is full of thoughts, and thinking. His mother is reliant on magic-and killing her would only make her come back again. Binding her to a coffin could work, perhaps. He needs to give their mother a reason to trust him, he comes up with a wonderful lie on why he needs to speak to his siblings, save Finn. He'll say that he needs to talk to them about Elena being his soulmate. They've all acted out against her at some point. He'll say that Finn is the most understanding, having found Sage. Their house is nearly empty by the time he gets home. He parks, and goes to find his mother.

She seems surprised to see him, and he tells her he needs to speak to his siblings. He had found his soulmate in Elena, he tells her. They had talked of their relationship when they left the ball, and he intended to tell his siblings about it.

"What about Finn?" His mother asks, noting her favorite son's exclusion.

"Finn would not hurt Elena. He never has before. He has even less reason to now." He reasons and Ester nods.

"I'm happy you've found happiness." She says, and he wonders if the lie comes easily. The words sound like a gilded sword. They sound sincere enough, but he can see the edge underneath.

"Thank you, mother." He says, and the lie comes easily. He leaves the room, off to meet his siblings. They meet out of their mother's range of hearing, even with spells. They meet by the tunnels. They're all still in their clothes from the ball, and he tells them why they're all there. Their mother is trying to kill them.

"I knew it." Klaus drawls, and Rebekah looks like she has a few angry tears in her eyes. He knows she wanted their mother back, their loving mother-who doesn't exist anymore.

"We need to end her before she does something other than the failed binding spell. If one of us dies, our entire line." Elijah informs them.

"I'll stake Finn." Klaus offers.

"After doing it to us for centuries you must be pretty good at it by now." Kol retorts.

"I am, actually." Klaus says, shooting his younger brother a look.

"We need to find a way to kill her." Elijah reminds them. Kol looks thoughtful for a moment.

"How set are you on death?" He asks casually.

"What are you proposing, Kol?" Rebekah asks. He grins.

"I'm proposing we turn mother into a vampire, lock her in a coffin, add a hard to break spell or two and let her starve. Nik has all of the coffins still anyway." He says and grins. Rebekah looks at him.

"Nice one."

"Thank you." He says smugly.

And they plan the rest in a few minutes, Klaus will stake Finn as soon as possible, and Kol will turn their mother and kill her. Elijah and Rebekah will call powerful witches in the meantime. They return to their house, plan in mind. Klaus finds Finn downstairs and stakes him with ease, and they hear their mother start to chant. Kol knocks her down while Elijah calls a witch Klaus trusts, which says something.

Rebekah pours a flute of her blood down their mother's throat-it's one of the champagne flutes from the ball he notices. She looks betrayed, gasping and spluttering and Kol snaps her neck.

Klaus calls another witch, and he and Elijah schedule two witches to help them tomorrow morning. Kol and Rebekah watch over their mother while Elijah and Klaus move Finn.

"Are you planning to make any more hybrids?" Elijah asks casually.

"Yes, I am." His brother replies as he holds Finn while Elijah opens the coffin.

"No, Niklaus-you are not." He says as they walk to where their transitioning mother is.

"Explain." Klaus demands.

"Elena is my soulmate. I will not have you harm her." Elijah says, as Kol gets a blood bag for their mother. Rebekah tears her gaze away from Ester.

"That doppelganger wench?" She asks.

"Is my soulmate." Elijah finishes.

"It's true." Kol says, blood bag in hand. He stands next to Rebekah.

"He danced with her?" Rebekah asks Kol. He nods.

"I recognize her as your soulmate." Kol tells him. Elijah nods in approval. They need to accept the fact Elena is his soulmate, he plans to turn her someday-if she wishes. He hopes she does, but if she does not-he will let her age and die. The thought is unpleasant, and he casts it away. Rebekah sighs noisily.

"I recognize her as your soulmate. Just remember that the only reason she doesn't have a knife in her back is because of that." Rebekah warns. He looks at Klaus.

"I want proof." Klaus says flatly.

"Are you challenging me, Niklaus?"

"How do we know you're not just trying to protect her?" Klaus asks.

"Very well then. I'll invite her over after this whole mess is over with. And you shall see, that I am right. When that happens, you will recognize her as my soulmate and leave her alone." Elijah decides, and they hear the noise of a healing neck. Klaus disappears to get the coffin for her.

There's a gagging noise as Rebekah holds her mouth open and Kol pours the bare minimum of human blood into their mother's throat. They all appreciate the irony that the woman who turned them into vampires hates them, and is now what she hates the most. She recites spells, but none of them work. Magic leaves when turned.

Kol and Rebekah remember learning magic. It's nostalgic, but Klaus heaves her into a coffin, and closes it before she can protest. Elijah realizes she'll die again, coffins have limited amounts of air. Klaus sits on it, and Elijah pulls out his phone to inform Elena that the easy part is over.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm sure you guys probably already knew this but I looked on the wikia and they had this: "Gillies also confirmed that Elijah's in love with Elena and admits he would love for him to confess his feelings to her." I am currently dying inside of happiness and also there's a kiss soon.

She wonders what that means, and he asks if he can see her in a few minutes. She replies that he can, and sends it. She's in her pajamas, the gown is in her closet. She's just taking out bobby pins from her hair. Nothing exciting. Once she gets the last one out, she goes to her window, to open it. She almost jumps when she sees Elijah in her yard, about to knock on her door. She opens it, and he's on her window seat, in a suit.

She's more relaxed with him in a suit, he notes, as he closes the window.

"Hi." She says, and he's never seen her this relaxed. It's interesting how quickly that changed-he grins at her. She smiles back, and she shivers, he notes the temperature in her house. She grabs a blanket off her bed, wrapping herself in it before she moves to sit next to him. He notices a bobby pin still in place, and when she sits next to him, he carefully takes it out. He hands it to her, and she feels where it was. He's surprised that she's comfortable with the action.

"I knew I was missing one." She says, and she's leaning against him, all warm and sleepy human. He likes it. He likes the closeness, and he always forgets just how warm humans are.

"My mother is not dead." He tells her, calmly.

"What happened?" She asks, trying to hide a yawn.

"Kol had the idea that we make her a vampire and keep her in a coffin. That way, she cannot come back to kill us again. Tomorrow we will have witches come to spell the coffin so it cannot be opened." Elijah explains. She nods.

"That's smart." She remarks, and it's a comfortable silence after that.

"I wanted to kiss you, earlier." She tells him, and then she does yawn. He had almost forgotten how honest tired humans were.

"Really?" He inquires, keeping his tone light.

"But I don't want to risk any champagne linking you to your siblings. If one of you dies, then-"  
"Any magic my mother has done was broken when she turned." He tells her, and wonders if she'll kiss him. He hears her bobby pin drop to the floor, and her hand is open now. She turns to him-slowly, and she moves her hand onto his shoulder, and moves her lips closer to his.

Kissing her is nice. Kissing her and knowing she is his soulmate is even better. He kisses her back, and he could deepen it, but he likes how they're kissing. He could kiss Elena Gilbert everyday for centuries and still want more. They break away when she needs air, and she's staring at him with a smile. He waits for her to say something, but she doesn't, and leans her head against his shoulder. It's a few moments before he recognizes her breathing slowing, and she yawns once more. She asks him to stay until she falls asleep. He agrees, and they move to her bed, he takes off his shoes as she readjusts her blanket.

He falls asleep a few moments after she does.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So I know a few of you are like what is it with you and sleep but I remember reading that sleeping near or next to someone makes you trust them more, and I'm sure there's science in there I'm neglecting to mention but sorry I don't remember it! I'm thinking two more chapters on this, if you guys want a specific idea, shoot me a message or I'll continue soulmate au's.

He wakes up when he hears a thud and muffled swearing. It's Jeremy Gilbert, he recognizes, and realizes he is not in his own bed. Elena is next to him, her arm over his waist. His hand is on her back. He remembers the night before, and manages to carefully get his phone out of his pocket. He has a missed call and a few texts, mostly from Rebekah. He glances at the time. 7:12 AM. He moves to put his phone on her nightstand, and he hears a quiet yawn.

"You stayed." She notes, and he notices she's pleased with the fact. She makes no attempt to move, and he tells her that he did not intend to sleep. She runs her other hand through her hair, and it feels natural to be this close. His phone rings, and he answers it. He tells Rebekah he is fine, and will be home shortly. Elena frowns at that, but stays how she is until he hangs up.

"Would you mind coming over in the afternoon? Niklaus thinks we are not soulmates. I intend to prove him wrong." He says casually.

"Just tell me what time, and I'll be there." Elena sighs as he sits up. She moves her arm away and smiles at him. His hair is messy. She regrets not messing it up herself. _There will be other days,_ she reminds herself. It's odd to think about. She wouldn't always live in Mystic Falls. There will be time to do everything, someday.

"I look forward to seeing you this afternoon." He tells her, and she agrees.

"Me too." She says, and he's gone. She likes not saying goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I feel like you all occasionally go WTF at my writing, but like, my writing time window is literally from 11pm to like 5am. Also when I post the most. Also I'm thinking of a very interesting soulmate au. The other idea has acutally been written and is hella good: .

Elijah is home late, he arrives in the morning, Klaus notices. He can smell Elena Gilbert on his clothes, and his brother takes a shower which gets rid of most of it. Rebekah notices too, but no one mentions it. The witches trade their services for protection from the Original family. If they call, the Originals will come. Magic is performed and tested. They can hear their mother yelling, soon to die again from suffocation. Or at the very least, pass out. It is done and the coffin will never be opened again. The witches say goodbye, Klaus looks smug as he puts it with the other coffins, that are empty. One filled coffin. Elijah tells Elena it is done. There's nothing to mourn as their mother is still alive. There's a moment of pause, they have to think about what they've done, and then it passes, and Elijah invites Elena over. She says she'll be over soon.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Final chapter! I have like 6 fanfic ideas coming up guys, including a really cool soulmate au!

Elijah opens the door before she even knocks-vampire hearing, she remembers. He notices that she's wearing a dress. Perfect for dancing. She stays close to him as he shuts the door, Kol notices them grinning like idiots. Rebekah looks annoyed, and he gives Elena a grin. They walk to the ballroom, he pointedly ignores Niklaus's stare as they do. Slow music begins to play, from speakers he guesses are from Kol, as he looks discreetly at the ceiling. They're just doing a classical waltz, she's an excellent dancer.

"You weren't lying." His brother says, loud enough for Elena to hear.

"Of course not, Niklaus." He says easily, and they continue-one two three, one two three, Elena is keeping track of it in her head, not that it requires much thought. They move to a closer dance and Elijah resists rolling his eyes as the theme of HBO's Game of Thrones starts to play. Why Kol has it with his classical music, he doesn't know. Elena laughs and he twirls her to the dramatic song. She moves her feet when he moves his, and their dancing becomes faster. It's so ridiculous he smiles back at her, and they stop when the song ends, she's giggling too hard.

"My lord." She giggles, curtsying. Kol wonders if she would laugh if he told her that they are all technically dukes, and Rebekah's a duchess by title.

"My lady." He laughs and bows. She moves forward to what Kol thinks is to start another dance, but no, it's a hug. He's never seen Elijah look so happy.

"Elijah." Klaus drawls. Elijah looks at him over Elena's shoulder.

"I recognize Elena as your soulmate." He sighs. The agreed upon, _I will leave her alone_ is implied. They begin to dance again, to some song Elena knows the lyrics to. It's perfect, Elijah thinks, as Niklaus leaves them alone.

finis


End file.
